There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of hypertension. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such antihypertensive compositions are atenolol, pindolol, esmolol, propranolol, and metoprolol.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for atenolol, pindolol, esmolol, propranolol, or metoprolol that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.